Yarns produced from natural fibers such as cotton, wool and linen as raw materials having excellent feel, however, can have drawbacks such as durability, relatively low strength, large shrinkage after washing and, consequently, large configurational change. In order to cope with such drawbacks, yarns have been used by blending natural fibers and synthetic staple fiber. This fiber blend gives improvements in strength and in shape stability. For several decades, ever since the development of synthetic fibers and materials, yarns containing synthetic fiber, especially polyester fiber, have been made into textile fabrics, woven or knitted. There has been continuing interest to create the better hand and comfort of the fibers in fabrics and clothing articles. Accordingly, much effort has been devoted toward developing improved yarns using synthetic fibers which can be woven or knitted into articles of clothing such as socks and sweaters.
Various approaches to address these needs have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,371 discloses polysiloxane coated polyester fibers blended with other fibers for improving the flame-resistance of polyester fiberfill. Another polyester fiberfill blend consisting of three components: (i) slicked crimped polyester staple fiber of denier about 0.5 to about 3; (ii) unslicked crimped polyester stable fiber of denier about 0.5 to about 3; and (iii) crimped staple binder fiber of polymer was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,817. Examples of slickeners were polysiloxane coating compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,387 discloses a polyester and cotton blended yarn capable of obtaining a polyester and cotton blended fabric having a superior bulkiness and a soft touch, wherein the polyester cotton blended yarn comprising of a coarse denier staple fiber and a fine denier staple fiber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,420, 5,752,278, 5,829,057, 6,060,829, and 6,1433,368 disclose low coefficient of friction apparel, outer apparel and fibers which incorporates fabrics or chemicals having low coefficient of friction either overall or in specific areas of the apparel that will minimize the development of blisters, calluses, and irritation of the skin. U.S. published application No. 2003/0039834 discloses fibers having a low coefficient of friction comprising a polymeric component and a low friction component, wherein the polymeric component is combined with the low friction component. Examples of the polymeric component include polyester, nylon, acrylics, aramids, polyethylene and the low friction component includes boron, molybdenum, ultra molecular weight silicone, siloxane, and silicone/silane modified polymers.
These efforts have been successful in some areas; however, there still exists a need and desire for a yarn with better hand and comfort which can be woven or knitted into fabrics and articles of clothing. The invention answers that need by providing a yarn comprising siliconized micro-denier polyester fibers and macro-denier fibers. Yarns of the invention have a soft feel and touch that the consumers of the fabrics and clothing articles desire.